Narcisses
by Dea Artio
Summary: Tour à tour fantasme, tendresse maternelle, amour galant et tromperie, qui est Harry pour Narcissa, du fils de l'ami ou du mari ? Nuances de Narcissharry
1. Narcisses

**Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'adore ce couple. Mais je ne trouve rien sur eux... Donc j'écris. Si j'ai réussie à vous convertir à ce couple que beaucoup qualifieraient d'improbable, review. **

Narcisses

Harry regardait le ciel, allongé dans les herbes trop hautes du jardin. Sa chemise légèrement entrebâillé laissait voir un torse barbouillé de cicatrices, la guerre. Ces longs cils protégeaient ses yeux presque clos d'un soleil ravageur, il détourna doucement la tête. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les narcisses, la terre meuble se glissait sur sa peau, et un frisson de plaisir le parcourut lorsqu'il huma l'odeur des fleurs. Il ferma les yeux.

Harry avait vingts-huit ans. Onze ans de paix et de tranquillité. Et il pensait à Elle. Encore.

Elle revenait dans chacun de ses instants de paix, car il la voyait dans tout ce qui était beau, dans tout ce qui était juste, dans tout ce qui était innocent, dans tout ce qui était amour. Il la voyait dans les fleurs, surtout. Les lys, majestueux, comme elle. Les roses, élégantes et dangereuses, comme elle. Les coquelicots, éphémères, comme elle. La lavande, envoûtante, comme elle. Le liseron, vicieux, comme elle. Les boutons d'or, merveilleux, enfantins, purs, fragile, saisissants... Toxiques.

Il la voyait dans son fils, dans ses yeux bleu-gris hypnotiques. Il la voyait dans les filles qu'il ramenait, parfois, le soir, chez lui. Toujours blondes, toujours grandes en fines, toujours le teint pal, les lèvres à peine rose... Mais aucun n'était Elle. Il leur trouvait tout les défauts du monde, tout les défaut qu'Elle n'avait pas : elles étaient ennuyantes, grossières, arrogantes, avaient la fierté mal placée, aucun sens de l'honneur, elles étaient trop jeunes, elles n'avait pas connues toutes les épreuves qu'Elle avait traversés. Elles n'étaient pas des fleurs. Elles étaient des filles. Elles n'étaient pas Elle.

Trois heures sonna et Harry se releva. Il alla prendre une douche et s'habiller d'une robe de sorcier en soie d'acromentule. Il essaya également de se coiffer et cueilli un bouquet de fleurs, puis transplana.

Il était devant la grille, les paons blancs faisaient la roue dans le jardin et Drago vint lui ouvrir en grimaçant. Ça le dégoûtait, et Harry en avait conscience, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Elle l'obsédait. Elle était dans le petit salon, le thé déjà servi n'attendant plus que lui, Harry sourit. « Bonjour madame Malfoy. C'est un plaisir. » Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête solennel et, une fois Drago sorti, lui accorda un de ses rares sourires. Ils prirent le thé et discutèrent de l'actualité, puis, avant de partir, il s'accorda un bref baisemain. Puis retourna à ses narcisses.

Narcissa Malfoy avait toutes les qualités, il la retrouvait dans tout ce qui était beau, mais elle n'avait qu'un seul défaut, celui d'être une fleur quand il était un homme. Un homme ne sait aimer une fleur, à peine peut il l'apprivoiser.


	2. souvenir

**note d'auteur : mon dieu ! Déjà tant de follower? Dois-je comprendre que vous aimez les Harry-Narcissa ? Cool ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me conseiller une fic sur ce couple, personnellement je n'en ai jamais trouvée qui vaille le coup. **

**Bref. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce succès et pour fêter ça voici quelque chose de très différent, d'un peu plus chaud, un petit extra dirons nous. Promis, après on retourne dans lAmour platonique et paisible de Harry pour une femme en âge d' être sa mère. Par contre, si vous avez des idées de scénarios, je suis preneuse. (Donc voilà, je vais faire des os plus ou moins indépendants les uns des autres ) review? **

La peau albâtre de la femme érafla le corps terreux de l'homme. Il était barbouillé de sang alors qu'une unique cicatrice parcourait la joue pâle de celle qui le chevauchait. Harry regardait, entre ses cils, n'osant totalement ouvrir ses yeux verts, et la voyait penchée sur lui. Elle semblait craintive, indécise, et sa respiration hachée contrastait avec le lent souffle du garçon qui avait survécu. Elle savait. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait si vite, de peur, sans doute. Et d'admiration pour cette femme si fière et forte alors que leur monde s'écroulait. Harry contempla ses yeux, ils étaient anthracite, presque noirs, comme ceux de Sirius. Ses cheveux blanchissaient légèrement, elle devait avoir presque quarante ans, un peu plus. Ses mains hypnotiques lui tâtait le corps, éraflant son torse et caressant ses poignets, Harry senti tout son être se tendre et ses tétons se dresser malgré lui. Elle approcha son visage, les lèvres roses et fines légèrement entrouvertes sur une rangée de dents blanches et une langue vipérine. Elle plongea son visage dans sa nuque et murmura des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Cela avait un rapport avec son fils... Harry hocha très légèrement la tête, leurs peaux étaient si proches qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de haleter et lorsqu'elle pris appui sur sa cuisse pour se relever c'est un gémissement qu'il du étouffer. Elle était maintenant hors de vue, il ne pouvait observer qu'un pend de ses robes noires, son cœur accéléra encore si c'est possible, il battait si fort que la terre entière devait l'entendre, et il avait envi de murmurer le nom de celle pour qui il battait...

« Il est mort. » cette seule phrase le ramena à la réalité, au sang, à la guerre. À tout ce qui était laid. À tout ce qui était bête. À tout ce qui n'était pas Elle.

« Harry chéri, j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes d'acheter des narcisses, je détestes ces fleurs et tu en mets partout. Il y en a déjà tout un parterre dans le jardin... »

« Désolé Ginny, mais je trouve vraiment que les narcisses sont des fleurs parfaites. Ils sont merveilleux. »

Ginny n'était pas une fleure, Ginny était une guerrière, elle était une bête, elle était laide, parce qu'elle n'était pas Elle. Harry regarda à son calendrier, le prochain match de sa femme avait lieu un mardi, bien. Il envoya une lettre à madame Malfoy pour lui proposer un thé ce jour-ci.


	3. Tendresse

**Note d'auteur : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris du Narcissharry ^^ (oui, il y a pas de nom pour ce couple alors j'innove) cette fois, j'en fait un plus du point de vue de Narcissa, qui a plus un amour maternel pour Harry qu'autre chose... Quoique, dans certains passages on doute... J'ai failli les faire s'embrasser, mais nan. Ça colle pas. Pas maintenant, pas encore ;) si vous avez des scénario à proposer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Review ?**

« Ravie de vous voir, monsieur Potter. Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Harry senti son cœur s'accélérer et son sang affluer de partout, dansant une valse sensuelle dans son bas ventre. Sa seule voix provoquait en lui un tsunami de sentiments contradictoires et de passions douloureuses.

Il ne savait comment il était arrivé devant cette porte, mais il avait froid. Il tremblait de toute part, trempé par l'orage qui avait si soudainement éclaté au dessus de lui, alors même qu'il approchait du manoir Malfoy. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Harry avait pris pour habitude de se promener aux alentours lorsque le soleil transperçait les nuages gris d'Angleterre. Mais aujourd'hui, la bonne fortune en avait décidé autrement et la pluie s'était soudainement mise à tomber avec force. Harry n'avait pas pour autant renoncer à déambuler à travers les campagnes, et sans le savoir ses pas l'avait amenés ici. Cet endroit qui retournait en lui tant de souvenirs douloureux... La guerre. Le sang. Voldemort. Oui, ici, là où tout le ramenait dans le passé. Ce passé qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, qu'il vivait chaque jour...

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se mît à pleurer. Mrs Malfoy le regardait, impassible, alors que ses épaules tressautaient et qu'il reniflait pathétiquement. Elle le regardait lâcher prise, tentant vainement de rester digne alors que tout en lui implosait, alors que son cœur et ses nerfs lâchaient. Le jeune Potter ressemblait terriblement à son fils : il était trop faible pour la tâche qu'on lui destinait, il n'était qu'un enfant. Aussi, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra maternellement dans ses bras. Elle le ramena à l'intérieur et le berça doucement, murmurant les chansons que Drago affectionnait particulièrement par le passé.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs bâtant de concert et leurs respirations lentes, tout deux hantés par un passé dont ils ne pouvaient se défaire : la guerre qui leur avait arraché les sentiments les plus beaux, la tendresse, l'amour, la douceur... Puis, sans prévenir, Narcissa se détacha de son invité impromptu. Harry émit un petit cri pitoyable, comme un chiot qu'on sépare de sa mère. Mrs Malfoy avait retrouve son expression digne et froide, bien que se joues se soient légèrement coloré de rose, lui donnant l'air bien plus vivant qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années.

« Je vais préparer du thé, monsieur Potter. Du Earl Green vous satisfera-t-il ? »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu. Narcissa frémit en pensant que c'était celui de Lucius, son mari qui dépérissait aujourd'hui en prison. Elle même n'avait échappé à ce sort que grace au recours du jeune Harry Potter maintenant avachi auprès de la cheminée.

Elle appela le seul elfe de la maison et quelques instant plus tard revint dans le petit salon avec le thé. Le jeune Potter s'était endormi, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côtés, une larme unique dégoulinant lentement le long de son menton. Elle posa délicatement le plateau sur la table basse et s'approcha de lui, il était très beau. Il avait les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille lui donnaient l'air d'un petit garçon turbulent et les gouttes perlant dans sa crinière de geai brillaient à la lumière du feu, donnant l'impression d'une auréole de lumière. Il avait la peau blanche et un visage fin, comme Drago. Sa respiration était paisible, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, Narcissa imaginait sans peine son cœurs battre faiblement, et posa sa main sur le torse du garçon, comme lorsqu'elle avait défiée le seigneur des ténèbres par son mensonge... Les lèvres du jeune Potter étaient fines et semblaient incroyablement douces et rouges, c'était un enfant magnifique.

Narcissa demanda à l'elfe de le conduire dans une chambre vide et de le border, alors que l'elfe s'executait, un faible son s'extirpa des lèvres du survivant :

« Merci... Merci beaucoup... Narcissa... »

Madame Malfoy esquissa un maigre sourire, elle même ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le faire.


	4. Breakfast

**Note d'auteur: un petit Narcissa du point de vue de Drago (qui n'avait rien vu venir, le pauvre) j'essai de me tenir toujours a un même schéma de relation entre Narcissa et Harry, c'est à dire à mi-chemin entre une relation amoureuse (Harry eprouve du désir pour Narcissa et on le voit reprendre le rôle de Lucius) et filiale (Narcissa le voit comme la plupart du temps comme un enfant, elle le compare souvent à Drago et lui même recherche la chaleur d'une mère) J'espere que ça marche. REVIEWS ? **

Drago se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle à manger quand, sur le pas de la porte, une scène insolite se présenta à lui.

Harry Potter, dit le balafré, dégustait du Earl Grey dans une tasse en porcelaine chinoise aux motifs fleuris, tenant sa soucoupe d'une façon totalement inapproprié. Ses cheveux de geai étaient dans un état encore plus lamentable encore qu'à l'habitude, ses horribles lunettes rondes étaient posées de travers sur son nez fin, et de fines cernes violettes relevaient l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux encore rouges de sommeil. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama de soie mauve, coupé droit, dont les attaches nacrés avaient été boutonnées de travers et qui avait autrefois appartenu à Drago, mais qu'il ne mettait plus car le mauve était passé de mode. Harry reposa le plus délicatement qu'il pût sa tasse de thé brûlant, mais ne pût empêcher ni le léger crissement lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la soucoupe, ni les quelques éclaboussures qui s'étalèrent sur la nappe du petit déjeuner. Il ne réprimanda pas un petit bâillement que Drago jugea malséant, voir grossier. Lorsque les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent, ils hochèrent la tête en signe de salutation et Harry invita d'un geste Drago à se joindre à lui. Il se beurra ensuite une tartine, ce qui fit rouler des yeux a Drago, la quantité de beurre et de confiture excédant le stricte nécessaire désiré,et en proposa une au blond, qui refusa diplomatiquement. Sans plus de manière, Harry continua son repas, ne se souciant plus le moins du monde de son hôte.

Lorsque Mrs Malfoy pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, elle était encore vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche, légèrement entrouverte, qui laissait deviner une nuisette bien plus affriolante que ce que se permettent les dames de son âge. L'héritier de la maison en fut quelque peu perturbé, et ce n'est que lorsque sa mère pris place qu'il réalisa que non seulement Harry Potter n'avait rien à faire dans sa demeure, mais également qu'il siégeait à la place du patriarche, Lucius Malfoy.

Jetant un coup d'oeil alentour, il constata que c'était la seule anomalie, et que nul ne semblait y voir un quelconque inconvénient. Alors que sa mère et le balafré entamaient aimablement la conversation au sujet des réformes du ministère concernant le port des baguettes dans l'enceinte de Gringotts, il semblait évident que nul n'allait l'éclaircir sur ce qui se passait. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour contenir son mécontentement et décida de se pincer lorsque sa mère se proposa d'aller chercher les œufs brouillés et que Potter se leva galamment, une main posé sur l'avant bras de Mrs Malfoy, et assura s'en charger. «Je vais y aller Narcissa, ne vous dérangez pas.

«Nous avons un elfe pour ce genre de tâches.» lâcha Drago, presque malgré lui. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis le début de cette comédie incompréhensible.

«Jago est en train d'installer les affaires d'Harry dans sa chambre, Drago. Il va rester ici quelques jours... »

Drago Malfoy recracha son thé bouillant sur le repas, oubliant toute bienséance. Mais ce fut lorsque celui en cause de tous ses soucis déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de sa mère, avant de quitter la table pour aller se vêtir, que l'émotion arriva à son paroxysme. Il eu beau réclamer des explications à coup d'exclamations scandalisés, il n'obtint qu'un rire moqueurs de Potter et un rougissement fort inquiétant de la part de sa mère.


End file.
